<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pillow talk by supernormal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095232">pillow talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal'>supernormal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sengen gentle dom [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, First Time, Honest Conversations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Not sex-focused, Pillow Talk, Relationship Discussions, Top Asagiri Gen, Vaginal Fingering, again hes the best bf evar, bottom ishigami senku, does that fall under mutual masturbation?, gen is so nice, starts in the middle of the action, trans ishigami senku, turbo virgin senku is the lifeblood that flows through my veins, virgin ishigami senku, watching someone masturbate, whatever half the fics on this site have the hurt/comfort tag I'll just slap that on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senku and Gen's first time doesn't exactly go as planned. Well, it doesn't exactly go at all.</p>
<p>And that's okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sengen gentle dom [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pillow talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes this is weird and super fucking niche but its what im into and like to write ok *runs away crying*</p>
<p>my google drive is cluttered with ficlets like this that will probably never see the light of day but sometimes I go back and read one of the docs where I dump my thoughts and I happen to really like something I wrote so I clean it up and post it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"Ah… ah..."</i>
</p>
<p>Senku gripped the sheets as Gen rubbed his pussy harder. He hadn't even entered him yet, but Gen was starting to tease his finger around his entrance. Senku looked down and watched Gen’s bony hands as they all-too-expertly fingered him.</p>
<p><i>“Mm… Senku-chan… you’re so wet for me,”</i> he panted, voice breathy and dripping with lust.</p>
<p>Senku desperately grasped at the sheets, panting. He could feel Gen’s lustful eyes burning into him with his gaze. He turned away and squeezed his eyes shut.</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m gonna stick one in now, okay?”</i>
</p>
<p>Gen positioned his middle finger by his hole and gingerly inserted it in.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Ohh… it’s so warm~ You're so wet for me, aren't you?”</i>
</p>
<p>“Nnh…” he whimpered. He had never had anything or any<i>one</i> in there, ever. It felt so weird. <i>Too weird.</i> He grimaced and arched his back in overstimulation.</p>
<p>Gen stopped when he saw his boyfriend's body language, retracting his fingers and looking up at him through his eyelashes. He brought his hand up to Senku’s cheek and lightly stroked it. “Are you okay, Senku-chan? Do you wanna stop?”</p>
<p>Senku opened his eyes and brought his own hand up to hold Gen’s wrist. “Yeah, I think so. I-I’m sorry, I'm just…"</p>
<p>Gen tilted his head inquisitively.</p>
<p>“I just don't think I'm ready yet. It’s too weird,” he continued, not even sure if what he was saying was making sense right now.</p>
<p>He crawled up closer to him. "Aw, that's alright. What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"It's just embarrassing, I've never been touched like this, so…"</p>
<p>Gen moved his bangs out of the way with his palm and leaned down to peck him on the forehead. "This is just what people who love each other do. Nothing embarrassing about it. No one's ever gonna see but me, okay?”</p>
<p>Senku shut his legs. “And you’re sure you weren’t grossed out? I mean, I'm another guy.”</p>
<p>Gen paused for a moment to think. Then he smiled, laid down next to Senku, and took his hands in his.</p>
<p>“Senku-chan, nothing about you could ever gross me out. I love every part of your body.” He brought his hand up to his face and kissed the back of it. “And I'll do whatever it takes to show you that. Doesn't matter what gender you are. ‘Kay?”</p>
<p>Senku blushed and averted his gaze. “I see.”</p>
<p>“I love you so much. And you said you love me, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“And there's a lot of ways to show the person you love how you feel. If they really love you they won't be repulsed by any part of you.”</p>
<p>“Mm.”</p>
<p>“Are you grossed out by me?”</p>
<p>He shook his head no. Gen ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead again.</p>
<p>“See?” He hooked his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. Senku cracked a small smile.</p>
<p>“Sex is one of the ways people show each other that they love them. I want to do it with you because I love you a lot. I want to show you through all sorts of ways how much you mean to me.”</p>
<p>Senku was grinning like an idiot now. <i>This guy, I swear…</i></p>
<p>“God, um… You’re really nice. And kind. And sweet." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, um, I'm still not good at affection.”</p>
<p>“S’okay. You don't have to show it the ‘normal’ way. In fact, there is no normal way. We can figure out how we show it as we go alone. No need to rush.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Gen slid his hand down Senku’s chest to his groin.</p>
<p>“I'll teach you lots of ways to show affection.”</p>
<p>He squirmed around a bit in surprise at the sudden touch, goosebumps sprouting all over his body. <i>“Oh…”</i></p>
<p>Gen wiggled his fingers over his crotch. “Wanna keep going now?”</p>
<p>“Um… Is it okay if we do that another day? I don't know if I'm totally ready yet.”</p>
<p>“That's fine, Senku-chan. See? We can go as slow as we need to.” He brought his hand back up to hold and squeeze Senku’s.</p>
<p>“Thanks. For understanding. Or whatever. I guess.”</p>
<p>They laid together in silence for a bit. Gen kept glancing down at his own crotch. He tugged at his hand. “Senku-chan… I… uh… I'm still really horny,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Are you now?”</p>
<p>“Can I… Would you be okay if… I masturbated here? And, um… I want you to watch. You don't have to do anything you don't want to.”</p>
<p>Senku raised an eyebrow, intrigued.</p>
<p>“Oh… Yeah. Sure.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Gen eagerly pulled down his pants, just far enough for his erect cock to spring up. They were still laying on their sides, facing each other. Senku stared down at Gen’s member in awe.</p>
<p>He took it in his hand, gasping as he ran his thumb over the head.</p>
<p>“You ever seen one of these, Senku-chan?”</p>
<p>“Not in real life, no.”</p>
<p>“Well,” he breathed, “you're gonna be seeing a lot more of this one.” He laughed. Senku rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Gen gripped his penis tighter. “I'm not like you, Senku-chan. I have to do this a lot. Otherwise I get really uncomfortable. But now that I have you I can share it with you later.”</p>
<p>Senku nodded.</p>
<p>“I'm really excited to show you all sorts of things about sex. Are you excited too?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Gen saw that he had his hand stuck between his thighs now and that he was lazily rubbing his vulva through his skirt now.</p>
<p>“Oh, are you going to masturbate too? Do you do that a lot?”</p>
<p>“Not really. But you doing it is kinda making me wanna do it too, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Thinkin' about you fingering yourself is really hot.” He had begun to steadily pump his fist up and down his cock.</p>
<p>“You think?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” His breathing had sped up. Senku could tell that the more they spoke, the more he got turned on.</p>
<p>“Do you ever think of me when you masturbate?” Senku asked.</p>
<p>“All the time,” he smiled.</p>
<p>“...Cool.”</p>
<p>He looked down and watched Gen jerk off. He lifted up his skirt again and touched his vagina as he listened to Gen’s hastened breathing and stifled moans.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I… I think about doing all sorts of things with you while I masturbate. I wanna do all of them with you in real life now that you're mine. When you're ready, of course.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I'd be down for that.”</p>
<p>"R-Really?"</p>
<p>"Mhm."</p>
<p>"Oh my god, I-I can't wait, Senku-chan!" He was clearly near climax right now. Senku rubbed himself faster, finding the spectacle of Gen panting and being all sweaty and messed up like this exciting.</p>
<p>"Me either."</p>
<p>He saw Gen's whole body tense up as the first shot of cum spurted out from the tip and onto the blanket below them. </p>
<p><i>“Senku-chan,”</i> he softly gasped, jerking himself off faster. The way his face contorted in pleasure and how he quietly moaned and gasped made Senku buck his hips forward in excitement as he fingered himself further, sensing that he was getting close too.</p>
<p>Gen moaned as he stroked himself to completion. Senku’s eyes were fixed on the motion of his hand and the way his seed squirted out and made a mess of Gen’s hand and the surface below. He arched his back again, this time in a much-welcomed ecstasy while his body shook with pleasure as he came.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh my—Gen!”</i>
</p>
<p>Gen bit his lip, having come down from his high but watching Senku in the middle of his. Senku rubbed his fingers over his vulva harder, drinking in the pleasure that came with it.</p>
<p>After Senku was done with his orgasm they both went limp, catching their breaths and staring at each other in awe at what just happened.</p>
<p>Gen broke the silence. "Did you just cum?"</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>"That was the hottest thing I'd ever seen! I wish I could have seen it before I came myself."</p>
<p>"Well, too bad, because watching <i>you</i> cumming was what made me cum," he smirked.</p>
<p>Gen covered his mouth with his hands, eyes wide. "Senku-chan—!" He outstretched his arms to wrap him in a sweet embrace.</p>
<p>Senku playfully kicked his legs around. "Woah! You're getting your jizz all over me."</p>
<p>"Haha, sorry, sorry."</p>
<p>“It’s whatever.”</p>
<p>Gen squeezed him closer, not wanting to ever let go. “I love you <i>soooo</i> much, Senku-chan!”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” he muttered, still not completely over the awkwardness that came with him being tender.</p>
<p>“Mmm… I think this was alright for a first time, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>He snuggled up closer in his arms, happier and warmer than he had ever been.</p>
<p>“Really.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>file this under shit i write entirely for my own indulgence and didn't ever intend for other human beings to see but decide to share anyway BC I like it. Oh wait. That's 99% of the shit on this account *flips table* i feel like im always apologizing for the shit i write bc im still kinda insecure but whateverrrrr</p>
<p>ehhhh this could go into my lil thing that I have where I just dump my gfd drabbles as each chapter but I like it too much to not post on it's own and also it's a bit of a shakeup since senku is trans in this one so… idk. jej. still putting this in my gfd series because I can</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>